Justified Love
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: Emptiness...it's just like what Light had expected...until he sees the one person he knows shouldn't be there. SPOILERS! LxLight


His last moments...he couldn't say he was suprised...not at all, really. Even before this, he had always been doubtful that he would have come that far, and L would of won...but he had lucked out and he had won. Even if he only won against L, it was quite a feat for anyone. L had been known as the centuries greatest detective, and he was beaten by Kira...the name Light had come to know very well. He had been quite brilliant, to say the least. He had planned everything out so well...but it all fell apart in the end when he was faced with the newest form of L...Near...

Light starred up to the sky, his heart fluttering quicker and quicker...he was going to die any moment and he wasn't prepared for what was ahead. He was fully aware that if you used the notebook, you'd go to neither hell nor heaven. But...did he really want that for himself? To be stuck inbetween, nowhere, for eternity? It burned in his head, and the last images of Ryuk slowly began to fade away...He felt a tear slip from his eyes, as he slowly began to fade from the world of the living.

'Dad...mom...Sayu...I'm so, so sorry...all I wanted to was to make a world for us to live in. A safe haven for us to prosper from. But...I got carried away...and I can do nothing to redeem myself now,' his closed his eyes, as if waiting for some sort of pain...a stake through his heart or a knife blade running along his neck. He felt no sort of pain and opened his eyes slowly. Everything was...white...was he...there? The place where he would spend eternity.

"Hello, Light," Light thought he was dreaming when he heard that voice...the man that he had killed...L Lawliet.

"K-konichiwa...Ryuzaki," Light hesitated at his words, the feeling of the name across his lips burnt like fire. L sat in his crouched position, the end of his thumb placed in his mouth, a blank stare directed to Light.

"You can call me L, Raito-kun," L replied monotonely, looking around curiously. Light sat up, starring at L's form.

"W-where are we...L?" Light felt himself become calm, his heartbeat unable to be heard any longer. L looked back to Light, his eyes showing a glint of confusion.

"Actually, I thought you might know where we are...I've been here only moments...then I saw you appear and thought you might know," L explained, watching Light chuckled half-heartedly.

"L...you've been dead for 4 years," Light informed the detective. L kept his thumb in his mouth, and looked up.

"Ah...I see...time must not exsist...where ever we are," Light nodded, agreeing with L. He felt guilt rise inside himself. He was talking to the man he had killed, and yet, L had not said one word about the insident. He looked down to the endless white that lay beneath them.

"Ryu---I mean...L? Do you...hate me?" it was a strange question, Light knew that much. L was used to strange things and...since they had no clue where they were, it was a ligitament(sp?) question. L sighed and looked at Light.

"No, Light Yagami...I do not hate you. I have thought it through many times before...I understand that you only wanted a perfect world, but too many innocent people got involved with your plan, and I had to stop you at all costs," the words made Light even more mello (no, not the blonde mello that has a motorca---I mean, motorcycle) than before.

"So...you don't regret chasing after me for so long?" Light grinned, melonchaloly(sp?).

"Of course not. The Kira case was one of my greatest cases ever. Even though I couldnt' tell the world that you were kira, I still knew it in my own mind, and in a sense...I solved the case," L replied, a happier tone aquired to his normally monotone voice. Light couldn't help but smile...He had been apart of L's life, as not just a criminal for him to catch...but a friend.

"L...I know you'll think this is weird, and stupid, and odd...but...I think I've loved you for a long time," L didn't look at Light, and continued to stare at the floor.

"Hm...interesting...well, I hope that your not suggesting the love I think you are...I have thought of you as a brother or a good friend, Light Yagami. But...I don't think I love you in that sense...," it was strange for both boys to say and admit. They had been enemies for so long, but...they did. They loved eachother, even if it was different for each of them, it was love.

"Light...do you...see something? Something...bright?" Light looked around the white area, looking for something bright, except it was hard to find in the white.

"I don't believe I do, L," L felt his heart flutter as the bright light grew.

"Light...I do believe I see the light," it was a stupid way to put it, the crossing over of a soul but...he did. He saw a bright, pure light.

"Oh......." Light felt his hope sink, knowing he wasn't going to the same place, "This is...goodbye, then...L," Light said sadly. L nodded, starring ahead of him.

"Goodbye, Light Yagami...," L whispered, walking slowly away from Light. Light smiled gently and waved...watching his own bright light walk away from him...and all he was left with was a darkness and emptiness...


End file.
